


"Who Are Those Two?"

by Smolishaya



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Boys talk, Can be seen as: Platonic, Conversations, Found Family, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentions of Undergarments, Post Movie: Ejen Ali, Post-Movie (Ejen Ali), Queerplatonic or Romantic, Slight Flirting, Too many mentions of ass kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: After the whole incident of a terrorist attack towards the Minister of Cyberaya, it has finally come where everything should be cooled down for at least a couple days. Ali holds a little party/discussion party at his own. Forgetting that he also invited Viktor over to play games and do some team projecrs they have been working on (or procrastinate over that and do something else entirely).----------Where Viktor meets the other two agents but Ali refers them as family members in order to not arouse suspicion
Relationships: Ali & Viktor, Implied Ali/Viktor, Implied Fit/Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	"Who Are Those Two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey! I noticed the lack of Ejen Ali fics here and no one has been doing anything to change... Fear not! Because I had a conversation with my friend and now we have a rarepair drabble fic :D Dont forget to leave comments and Kudos! I appreciate it very much

Well this is one wild family reunion.

Ali had invited Viktor over to his house to play games, but ended up meeting his 'family'. Maybe there's more to Ali that he didn't know. Though, Viktor has an interest on these two people.

One has a beard, one has a scar on his eyebrow. The rest of the people there were only Alicia, Bakar and Ali himself. Viktor couldn't help but glancing over towards the two, they seems so...

**_Intimate._ **

He has to get some answers, from Ali. Are they brothers? Ali's relatives? He questioned as he approached Ali and tapped his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Hey Ali! Bro, I finally got to talk to you after a while, eh?" He opened, only to receive a small giggle from his best friend.

How cute.

"Silly, we just talked two days ago!" Ali playfully nudged his arm to Viktor, smiling as he says.

"I know, but I can't help feeling bad that I dont know much about your life. For example, these two guys. _Who are they?_ "

Viktor goes straight to the point, he can't just ignore the fact that Ali has more people in his life now. Not so suddenly! It's like they just appeared out of thin air!

Ali's averted his gaze for a while and his finger scratched his cheek, he said something that Viktor did not quite expect. "Uhm... they're my uncles. _**Gay**_ uncles." With Ali emphasising on the word "gay".

_Oh._

Viktor's eyes widen, no wonder Ali has not talked about them. It's clear that this is a private matter, and gosh he feels bad for asking now--

"The taller one is my Uncle Fit, and the other is Uncle Bobby. They work in a fitness center, and have been together for years now I believe."

Ali briefly looked at them before gazing back to Viktor, smiling reassuringly. Viktor doesn't want to press his questions about why Ali didnt tell him about them, he assumes because it's probably a taboo topic.

**But why does he feel like he's missing something?**

"They kicked my ass before, one time when we're in the mall when we accidentally bumped to each other."

Ali continues to explain, picking up that Viktor has several questions has to give him solid answers before anything.

"One of them got kicked in the ass by me in the mall, but then I got kicked in ass back for hurting the others. Soo......yeah my gay uncles."

"Oh..okay okay."

_Well that was a wild start to finish. _

To even comprehend such information about those two, who are still chatting it up on the counter as they drink juice from the mugs--- **_wait a minute._**

"Did..did you just say you kicked one of their asses? Like fight-like-kicked-in-the-ass kind?"

"Uh yeah? In the mall, you were there. Didn't you see?" Viktor shook his head, frantically waving his hand.

There's no way Ali could have done that, no offense. The boy is basically a frail stick! But it could explain one thing he had in mind.

"Is that why you suddenly vanished into thin air as soon as i turn back around?"

"Is that why you started to **borrow** my boxers because my size is XS?"

Ali sassed, smirking in Viktor's direction. Viktor starts to blush furiously. Why so suddenly he made that comeback?! He didn't have to go that way, but no hard feelings.

"Hey! Shut it, you're embarrassing me, yourself included!"

Viktor yells in a whispered tone, face still red from the remark. But it's Ali's turn to turn red, realizing he just admitted on lending his pair of.. undergarments to his best buddy.

Ali laughs as he puts one hand on his face, blush settling in as he cant even look at Viktor right now.

"Are we seriously discussing about our underwear now? Gosh this is humiliating."

" _You_ started it!"

They continue to look playfully bicker against on another, with one smiling ear to ear and one flustered and sputtering. Little do they know that the whole house can hear their little conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe I went a bit OOC because it all started with an incorrect quote and Bobby's line to Fit that sounded homoerotic so--
> 
> Yeah, here we are.
> 
> But thank you for taking your time to read this silly shenanigan that I have spent my mignight (where i should be sleeping) on!
> 
> Love you, dearest honeysuckles!


End file.
